


Resistance is Feudal

by Amelia_Clark



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Cas, Handmaiden Dean, LARPing, M/M, Parallel Handwave-y Canon-ish, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean took off his sword and started unlacing his wrist bracers. "You really didn't have any fun?"</p><p>Cas glowered. "Dean. I spent half an hour figuring out these clothes and then five minutes on the 'battlefield' before someone yelled 'lightning bolt' and hit me with a beanbag. Then I spent the next two hours 'dead' in here alone, so no, it hasn't been an entertaining afternoon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Feudal

**Author's Note:**

> **#17: Noble/Peasant AU**  
>  I get squicked out by power differentials, so I fudged this one, and I gave it a ridiculous title, and I REGRET NOTHING.

Cas was sulking in their tent when Dean came in, sweaty and grinning, from the battlefield. "Aw, what's the matter, baby?" said Dean, ruffling in his hair in the way he knew Cas only pretended to hate.

Scowling, Cas tried to push his hair back into place, messing it up further in the process. "This is a ridiculous game, Dean, and I don't know why I let you talk me into it."

"Because you love me, duh." Dean took off his sword and started unlacing his wrist bracers. "You really didn't have any fun?"

Cas glowered. "Dean. I spent half an hour figuring out these clothes and then five minutes on the 'battlefield' before someone yelled 'lightning bolt' and hit me with a beanbag. Then I spent the next two hours 'dead' in here alone, so no, it hasn't been an entertaining afternoon."

"Bein' real liberal with the air quotes there, Cas. Sorry you didn't get much playing time, but you look pretty hot in that armor." Dean's fingers slipped on a knot and he cursed under his breath. He crouched down next to the air mattress where Cas was slumped—still in full medieval regalia—and extended his arm. "Can you help me with this?"

"If you help me get this breastplate off." Dean nodded, and Cas picked at the leather cord grumpily.

"OK, Debbie Downer," Dean said while they worked to loosen the brace, "have you thought of this? Charlie made you a Knight of the Queensguard, right?"

"Yes, and I failed spectacularly, thank you for the reminder."

"Come on, bear with me. You're a knight, and I'm just a handmaiden. That means you outrank me."

"In the game, yes."

"So, if you want, we can keep playing for a while? I mean, here I am, on my knees, ready to serve. I wouldn't mind at all if you, you know, pulled rank on me."

Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

Dean sighed, sat back on his haunches. "Look, Cas, I'm pretty worked up, you know I'm horny as hell after a fight. I'm just saying, hey, nothing wrong with a little frisky roleplay." Cas tilted his head, still confused, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Tell me what to do, Cas. In bed. I'll do whatever you want, maybe it'll cheer you up."

"Oh," said Cas after a moment. _"Oh."_

"Yeah. So." Dean cleared his throat. "What would you have me do, my lord?"

One side of Cas's mouth quirked up in a smile. "You may help remove my armor. Handmaiden."

"Yes, my lord." Dean bowed his head, set to work on the buckles at Cas's waist and shoulders. While he was occupied, Cas's hands raked through his hair, ran lightly down the back of his neck and under the edge of his chain mail collar, raising goosebumps in the wake of the caress. When Dean finally lifted off the breastplate, Cas sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders. 

"Thank you, handmaiden," Cas groaned, "that feels much better. Continue with my greaves, please."

"You don't have to say 'please' or 'thank you,' Cas, I'm a servant," Dean said. He shuffled down the mattress to his shins, loosened the straps and slipped the guards down and off. "Is that better, my lord?"

"Yes. I would like you to take off my boots, handmaiden. And then all of your clothes."

Dean grinned and followed orders, pulling Cas's boots off quickly but dawdling a little as he stripped, enjoying Cas's eyes on him and watching Cas’s own costume come off. He bit back a groan while he peeled off the leather leggings, relieved to free his half-hard cock from the restrictive attire. "Ready, my lord," he said when he was naked.

"Come here," said Cas in his roughest voice, and when Dean crawled up alongside him Cas grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip and plunging his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. Dean sighed happily and moved closer.

Cas went straight for his ass, grabbed it with both hands and pulled Dean to straddle him, tugging their bodies flush so Dean's cock was trapped against Cas's stomach. "I'd like to fuck you," he said after a few moments of frenzied kissing, and sank his teeth into Dean's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck, yes, please, my lord," Dean moaned, then pulled away for a second. "Uh, modern lube, though. I'm not that committed."

"Of course. Fetch it, handmaiden." Dean scrambled to find the bottle in their bag and pressed it eagerly in Cas's hand.

"Tell me what you want," Dean hissed into Cas's ear. "How do you wanna fuck me, my lord? Hands and knees, folded in half, riding you like this? I'm yours."

"You're always mine," Cas said, and flipped Dean onto his back, pushed his knees up to his chest. "I'm not going to touch your cock, and I don't want you to either. I'd like to make you come untouched."

"OK," panted Dean. "Aw, fuck, Cas," as he pulled Dean's cheeks apart and licked over his hole.

"'My lord,'" Cas corrected, and ducked back in to circle his tongue around the rim.

"Mmm, my lord, thank you, please keep doing that."

Cas licked his way inside, fucked Dean with his tongue until Dean was sobbing with pleasure, then slicked up a finger and slid it in instead. Dean grunted and pushed down onto it, mumbling "More please, my lord," and Cas teased a second finger alongside the first, finding Dean's prostate and rubbing gently. Dean said something like _nnnnnghhhhh,_ and Cas started working him open in earnest, nipping at his thighs and stretching, until finally he shoved Dean’s knees almost to his shoulders and thrust in, slow.

"Oh God," said Dean. "Oh, come on, fuck me, please."

Cas bent down over him, dropping his weight to one elbow, his other hand spread over Dean's face, and kissed him while he rolled his hips, urging Dean's thighs further apart. Dean locked his ankles around his waist (he'd only gotten this flexible since they'd started fucking; if only all exercise was so rewarding) and just held on, reveling in the feeling of fullness, of possession.

"I'm yours," he said into Cas's mouth. "I'm yours, my lord."

"Cas. Castiel. Not 'my lord,' not when I'm inside you."

"Castiel," Dean gasped. "Castiel, yours, I'm yours."

"Mine," hissed Cas into his ear, bit the lobe and held on. He fucked into Dean harder, adjusting his angle until he hit Dean's prostate with every thrust, and Dean had to bite back a shout or risk letting the whole camp know what they were up to.

"Come," said Cas, growling out his angel voice, and Dean somehow obeyed, throwing his head back and spurting onto Cas's belly. He clenched down around Cas's cock, and Cas groaned and kept moving, collapsed into orgasm with a long sigh.

They rested against each other, hearts gradually calming to normal. "So, my lord Castiel," said Dean, "feeling better?"

"Yes, handmaiden," Cas said, still breathless. He rolled off of Dean. "You may clean up."

"Hmmph," said Dean, dipping a finger into the mess on Cas's stomach and putting out his tongue to taste. He smiled at Cas's sharp intake of breath at the sight. "At your service."


End file.
